


Mistaken Meeting

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forgotten First Meeting, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: A mistaken identity turns into so much more for Hermione when she runs into an old acquaintance.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Hermione Granger
Series: Make the Dust Fly [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Drabbles, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Mistaken Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I totally managed to mesh a ton of tropes all into one for this quick read! My first time writing this pair! Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight. 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly subscription to beta. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #TropesAndFandoms20 Forgotten First Meeting  
> #MMFRollADrabble August 2019: Clint Barton/Hermione Granger/Mistaken Identity  
> #MMFBingo19 Square: N2 Diagon Alley  
> #HHBingo20 Square: G5 Meet Cute

"Hermione?" a voice called out as Hermione wandered along, minding her own business. "Hermione Granger?"

The bushy-haired witch stopped and turned around at the voice. The man standing there on the sidewalk looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't quite place him. Then, it hit her. "Adrian Pucey?" she asked, taking a step forward to shake his hand. "How have you been since Hogwarts. I hope well."

"Hogwarts?" the man said, shaking his head. "We didn't meet at Hogwarts. We met in Diagon Alley a few years back. I'm Clint. Clint Barton."

Hermione chuckled. "There's no way we met in Diagon Alley. You don't appear to have magic." She glanced at Clint again, trying to ascertain if he was telling the truth.

"No," Clint said, a smile playing on his lips, "But my friend Wanda does, and she is married to Draco."

It slowly dawned on Hermione that she'd made a grave mistake. She had met this man a while back when Wanda and Draco had brought their daughter to Diagon Alley to buy supplies for Hogwarts. "You went by something else that day, though. I don't remember being introduced to you as Clint."

Clint rubbed a hand over his head. "You're right," he admitted, looking a bit sheepish. "I think they may have introduced me as Hawkeye."

A smile crept onto Hermione's face as she recognized the name. "Hawkeye. You were Natasha's friend." She and Natasha had been close before the assasin's death. "She mentioned you to me a lot."

"Did she?" Clint said, a sad smile gracing his lips in memory of his old partner. "We worked together long before we were both considered Avengers."

"You gave up that life, didn't you?" Hermione asked, biting her lip after the question left her lips. She also remembered Clint having lost his family when Thanos snapped his fingers all those years ago.

"I did," Clint said, shrugging. Clearing his throat to clear the awkward silence that threatened, he said, "I went through a dark period. I got my family back, but my wife… She passed away from cancer a little while ago. I've been wandering between my world and yours since then looking for something to take the edge off."

"The edge?" Hermione asked, not sure what he meant.

Clint gestured at her and then wiggled his fingers. "Magic. I like being around it. It makes me feel at home. I grew up in a circus and then I was part of the Avengers before they tapered off too. I miss the excitement."

Sadness filled Hermione's heart at his admission. He was looking for a way to ease the pain he felt at losing not only one of his dearest friends but then his wife too. "Look," she said, tucking a curl behind one ear. "I'm on my way to work at the Ministry of Magic. I'm the Minister, so I sort of have to be there… However, if you want to meet up for drinks later, I'd be willing to talk about finding a place for you in our world."

"Really?" Clint asked, his eyes lighting up in excitement. "I would appreciate that. I was a skilled assassin too. I can help out wherever you need me to."

Hermione chuckled and waved that comment away for now. "We don't need assassins, but I am sure the Auror Department could use someone with your trained eye. My best friend, Harry, is the Head of that department and is always looking for help."

"Thank you," Clint said sincerely. He stepped forward and grasped both Hermione's hands in his own. "You have no idea how thankful I am for this opportunity."

"You're welcome," Hermione said as he released her hands. For some reason her face felt like it was on fire. Surely, Clint wasn't flirting with her and she was just being silly. "Let's meet at that deli over there," Hermione indicated, pointing across the street. "Say about a quarter after five?"

"Sounds perfect," Clint said and then waved as Hermione began to walk away. "I'll see you later."

"See you later," Hermione replied and then headed to work for the day.

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione sat in the deli, waiting for Clint to arrive. She'd wracked her brain all day trying to remember their first meeting. It took her visiting Draco at Gringotts where he worked to find clarity.

Of course, Draco had laughed at her lapse in memory as he often did when she had to come to him for aid. It wasn't often, but it did sometimes occur, especially when the Ministry ended money for one thing or another. They'd forgotten their past and become friends over the years. After all, Hermione did introduce him to Wanda.

Nevertheless, Draco told her about how Clint had been the one to point out Hermione that day in Diagon Alley. Draco insisted that Clint was taken by her, but he was still mourning the loss of his wife at that point. Hermione had dropped a stack of books she'd just purchased, and Clint helped her pick them up off the dusty cobblestone road.

Hermione barely recalled the interaction, but she'd recalled talking to Wanda and Draco's daughter, Cassie. This was found to be hilarious to Draco, who told her that Clint asked her numerous questions. Thinking back on it now, it was rather cute how they'd met. By the time Hermione returned to the Ministry after lunch, she felt rather silly for forgetting Clint.

She still managed to show her face at the deli, though. When Clint walked in the door looking far more handsome in his faded jeans and leather jacket, Hermione knew she was in for quite the evening. Clint took the open seat across from her and handed her a single rose. Blushing, Hermione hastily thanked him and set it down next to her cooling cup of tea.

"Evening, Hermione," Clint said, smiling warmly. "I'm so glad you decided to come tonight."

Biting her lip briefly, Hermione contemplated what to say next. A friendly greeting would be the usual way to go, but instead, she blurted out, "I'm sorry I forgot who you were, Clint. Will you forgive me and consider this a date?"

Clint, laughing probably at the ridiculous blush on her face, said, "I was hoping you would want to see me as more than a forgotten face. We can call this a date or the start of forever if you want." He then took her hand and lifted it so he could kiss her knuckles.

The rest of the evening was spent getting to know one another. By the time Clint walked Hermione home, she no longer thought of him as a stranger. Now, he was someone she could see a future with going forward. This man made Hermione laugh and feel happier than she'd felt in years, and she suspected she did the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
